MySims: The Star Gauntlet
MySims: The Star Gauntlet is the first fan-fiction by TheTasmanianDevil. Chapter One: Nightfall Tobor was sitting on a metal bench within Dr. F's laboratory, while Alexa and Dr. F fiddled with some machines in the foreground. Makoto was also inside the laboratory sitting next to the huge hydrogen reactor. Tobor whom looked very bored looked around to see his colleagues happily experimenting with potentially destructive chemicals. Tobor: Sir. Dr. F: Yes my minion! Tobor: When can Proto-Makoto and me...(Tobor got interuppted by a large bang coming from the Hydrogen Reactor) Dr. F: Oh, fudge! What is happening here Makoto? Makoto: PROCESSING CORRECT ANSWER..... ERROR 554- PLEASE INSERT TRUTHOLOGY DETECTOR... Dr. F: Not this again... ALEXA! Alexa: Yes Doctor... Dr. F: Get me the TRUTHOLOLOLOGY DETECTOR! Alexa: Sir... it is the Truthology Detector. Tobor: (Sitting bored) What on Earth... why does this always happen... Alexa: (To Dr. F) Here you are. Alexa: (To Tobor) Tobor... what seems to be on your mind. Tobor: Proto-Makoto and me need to spend some time together- step brother and step-sister time. Makoto: (Overhearing what Tobor & Alexa had been saying) CAN I COME TO PROCESSING MANNERS, PLEASE? Dr. F: Get back here Makoto! Tobor: Makoto, of course you can come! Alexa: (To both) You can all have a picnic with P-M. Tobor, Makoto: YES! Dr. F: MAKOTO! Back here NOW! Makoto: Processing rudeness... NOOOOOOOOOOO I WILL NEVER GO BACK! Alexa puts a chip into Makoto's hard drive that makes her do whatever Dr. F says. Alexa: (To Tobor) Tobor can you go and get some Stilton and biscuits?, i'm feeling a bit... peckish. Tobor: Yes but Sir doesn't like me going out at sunset... Alexa: He'll never know... Tobor leaves the laboratory and heads through the junkyard and on to the monorail to go to the shops on Main Street. Meanwhile Summer: Clara! Give me my jewellry back now! Clara: But I have NO jewellry... and it's so perty... Summer: Go to the shops then! Clara: I've only got 30 simoleons! Summer: Then buy an urn or a friendship bracelet or something! Clara: Fine! Summer: Fine! Clara also gets on the monorail heading towards Main Street. Both of them get on the same train. Clara sits next to Tobor, but does not talk to him as obviously they do not know eachover. They both get off at main street and walk towards the Town Hall, where all the shops are situated. Clara sees the jewellry shop and looks through the window to see what they have. Clara: Too much... Too much... Too much... Eugh, too ugly... Perfect! Clara runs into the shop who seems to be owned by Duchess Beverly. Clara: I'd like the diamond gauntlet and the opal friendship bracelet in the window please! Beverly: Oh yes, those delightful delinquints add up to a total of only 37.99... are you sure you don't want anything more... expensive? Clara: I only have 30 simoleons... Suddenly the sky turns instantly black. Clara looks out to of the crystal windows and sees nothing but darkness, the streetlights had all been turned off, as have all the house lights, all except for the Jewellry shop's lights. Clara sees something ascending from the sky. It seemed to be... a person. The person walked over to where Clara was standing and took the diamond gauntlet out of her hands. The person seemed to have red hair in what seemed to be a mohawkien. Beverly: (rushes out) HEY, YOU GOTTA PAY FOR THAT! (Starts hitting the figure with her crystal incrusted handbag. Figure: Ow... my head! Clara: Who are you! Figure: (dazed) My name is Dragom (faints) Clara instantly calls 888 (the sim version of 911 & 999) Meanwhile Tobor, is in the huge Sim MegaGrocery Shop, finding cheese and biscuits. Clara, Beverly and Ewan run in telling the shop owners to evacuate. Clara: Guys you got to run away! There is evil people name Dragom out there! Shoppers: (Laugh) Stupid little girl... Ewan: She's right an apocalypse could be happening... we need you to get out now and find a cave where we can be safe. Suddenly a troupe of six figures bursts through the door. Troupe Leader: WHERE IS THE THE STAR GAUNTLET!? Chapter Two: Confront Terrified, the shop keepers and shoppers froze. The troupe leader raised a gun and pointed it at Ewan. Troupe Leader: You, you have it don't you... Ewan: No, and even if I did why would I give it to you- you are terrifying the city, and my job is to protect the city... who ... are you? Troupe Leader: My name is Raphael. An Athrok. Our universe is in danger because of the gauntlet. Now whoever has it, give it to me now. Clara: How can I believe you..? (Raises the gauntlet) Raphael: I can't make you believe me. You are just a consolidate little girl looking for beauty. And look who has the gauntlet... the easiest target. Clara Belle, hand me the Gauntlet. Now. Clara: How do you know my name, and I am not consolidate. I am individual. (Throws the gauntlet on to the floor) Loads of dark spirits escape and head upwards and spread like a mushroom cloud inside a building. Raphael: What have you done! Our universe is at grave risk! And you, you destroyed the saviour of it! How could you! (he runs towards Clara with a knife, but Tobor gets in his way and defends Clara. However little did they know that a portal was opening...) Tobor: GET OUT NOW! Raphael picks himself up and runs out of the shop Raphael: I will get revenge on you Clara Belle. Believe me, I shall. Beverly: That was a certain calamity. What was he wearing? Ewan: He meant what he said Clara. The universe is at risk. Look outside. Clara runs to the window to see what seemed like a huge spiral forming above the town square. Beverly: Maybe it's a hurricane? Ewan: That is no hurricane... Clara: What have I done... (Walks over to Tobor) Clara: Hey, you're Tobor. Dr. F's robot, am I right. Tobor: Yes. Clara: You were really brave just then. Tobor: Thanks, but it's in my hard drive, I kinda have to do it... Clara: (Laughs) Well you are still very brave. Beverly walks over. Beverly: Clara, I believe you have to pay for a certain something... Clara: But, but they just... uh! OMG! All you care about is money don't you!? Not the, wellbeing of other defenseless kids! Beverly: I was talking about the bracelet... Clara: My bad. (Smiles and walks away) Chapter 3 Category:Fanfictions Category:Tasman's Stuff